


What Lies in Those Violet Eyes?

by Burning_Nebula12



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Asano Gakuhou's Bad Parenting, Don't know what tags to put, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kind of Ambiguous/Open Ending, Open to Interpretation, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Nebula12/pseuds/Burning_Nebula12
Summary: Gakuhou Asano had no idea how his life got to this point. Well, maybe he had a little bit of an idea, but right now, all he could think about was his fifteen-year-old son, currently leaning on the fence of the roof of the school, his face painted with a sad smile. Surely he would tell him what was happening, right?“Board Chairman, sir,” Gakushuu said. “Do you know who I am? Am I your son or your toy?” The strawberry blonde reached up and gently touched the bandage on his right cheek. Gakuhou internally winced, remembering the events of earlier in the day.“Gakushuu, I-“He was cut off by the smirk suddenly brandishing his son’s face. His only son. “I’m not Gakushuu, sensei…”Gakuhou’s eyes widened, for he could not hide his feelings this time.AKA Gakuhou's past with an extra twistVery heavily inspired by a fic I read a while ago and searched for 3 hours to find so I can credit it, but failed to find regardless. Summary is pretty bad, but please consider reading
Relationships: Asano Gakuhou & Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 14
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a new author, so please don't rip me to shreds after reading. Chapter one is about Gakuhou and chapter two is an explanation of the events. I hope you enjoy~ Revisions will probably be made.

Gakuhou Asano had no idea how his life got to this point. Well, maybe he had a little bit of an idea, but right now, all he could think about was his fifteen-year-old son, currently leaning on the fence of the roof of the school, his face painted with a sad smile. Surely he would tell him what was happening, right?

“Board Chairman, sir,” Gakushuu said. “Do you know who I am? Am I your son or your toy?” The strawberry blonde reached up and gently touched the bandage on his right cheek. Gakuhou internally winced, remembering the events of earlier in the day.

“Gakushuu, I-“

He was cut off by the smirk suddenly brandishing his son’s face. His only son. “I’m not Gakushuu, sensei…”

Gakuhou’s eyes widened, for he could not hide his feelings this time.

***

“Gakuhou, we’re going out.”

“Yes, mother.”

When Gakuhou was only 3, his parents left him alone a lot. Everyone though it was work. But in reality, they didn’t care about their object of a son. Of course, Gakuhou knew this, so he studied hard. He wanted to show that he was better than them; he would show them that he was worthy of their company.

At age 5, he was a prodigy. Already on high school level stuff, his caretakers (not his parents) considered having him skip some grades. Gakuhou refused. “I will do school normally.”

He knew. He knew the whole time that his parents never cared about him, that they always looked down on him as if he was their tool, their toy. But, he was okay with that, because now, he will _make_ them care about him.

At age 10, the Asano couple left on his birthday and never came back.

Now without a goal, he simply got through middle school, high school, and college without studying much, passing by every bland day with no purpose or drive.

After finishing his college years at Harvard, he found a woman. She was beautiful, feisty, and independent. Just his type.

Their first date, he had to do some research about how to do it because he had no idea. Eventually she found out and just laughed at him.

After 3 years of dating (he was very cautious with relationships), he finally proposed to her.

It was one day they had gone to a Korean barbeque. As she finished up the last of her meat, he smiled at her and pulled a ring out of his pocket. He slid it across the table to her and declared, “Marry me.” She remarked on how weird he was and then proceeded to put on the small golden scrap of metal.

It was in the second year of their marriage that his wife had a child. Gakuhou was honestly unsure if he wanted a child. He was worried that he would turn out like his parents: uncaring to their child.

His wife understood his situation, so she suggested he should get some practice with children then. He decided to save up and open a cram school on a remote mountain.

Gakuhou played stocks (child’s play to him) and quickly made enough money to buy the whole mountain (which he did).

The day his son was born, he was busy building the small shack of a cram school on the mountain in the gentle snow. He had to rush into the hospital room, out of breath and his wife laughed at him saying how cliché he was. That’s when Gakuhou first laid eyes on him.

“Gakushuu” was his name. Gakuhou chose it in hopes that his son will live up to his legacy. Born right on the New Year, Gakushuu had his mom’s strawberry blonde hair and (which he found out much later) his father’s violet eyes.

The same year his son was born, he opened up the cram school. That was when he had his first three students.

Ikeda, Nakai, and Mori in those three years were the center of his life (aside from Gakushuu and his wife). He taught them many lessons, but always emphasized compassion the most. He felt as though it was necessary for the children to learn this.

As for his son, he would try to always show love to him and made sure to praise and discipline him as he saw fit.

When the cram school met Gakushuu, the kids showered him with attention. Eventually, Gakuhou was pressured into bringing him every day. Still, he made sure his son was on top of his studies.

“Hey Asano-sensei?” Ikeda had asked one day. Gakuhou looked up from his book. “Why are you trying to teach Gakushuu calculus?” Gakuhou simply answered, “Well, that’s because he wants to.” Mori and Nakai snickered. “What’s so funny?”

“It’s just that, babies don’t know calculus, sensei,” Mori said, still snickering. Gakuhou was confused. “Of course he does!” Nakai giggled. “Sorry, but I don’t think so.” “Ok, I’ll prove it, watch,” Gakuhou said, determined. “Gakushuu, what’s the derivative of y = tan (5x^ (2))?”

Little Gakushuu looked at the book for a moment, before pointing at the correct answer. The students gasped in awe. Gakushuu smiled a bit, clearly showing his amusement of the attention.

Gakuhou, to be simply put, was very _proud._

The three years he taught them was very fulfilling and fun, so he was sad to end them. Four-year-old Gakushuu was sad to say bye to Ikeda. Ikeda promised Gakushuu that he would always continue to play basketball and Gakushuu said that when he grew up, he would play with his big bro Ikeda. They all cried that day (except for Gakuhou, even though he considered Ikeda to be like his other son), and under the setting sun, the Asanos walked home.

When Gakushuu was seven, he was already getting 100% on everything, while doing numerous other things like playing soccer, the violin, and especially basketball. Meanwhile, Gakuhou’s cram school became increasingly popular because of his credibility. It was then he got the call.

“Hey sensei, how are you doing?” Ikeda asked his former mentor. They talked for a bit before Ikeda said he had to go. Gakuhou decided he would visit him soon…

…and then he found out that Ikeda was gone, forever. That day, Gakuhou Asano died.

What was left? The empty shell of the once kind, compassionate man.

He blamed himself for not teaching them to be strong. Who cares about compassion? His parents certainly had none. The only things are the strong and the weak, and he will be a part of the strong. He will _make_ the strong.

His son cried when he found out about Ikeda, but at that time Gakuhou couldn’t care less about his biological son. He grabbed Gakushuu’s hair and said “Stop crying this instant.” He stopped.

His wife pleaded him not to blame himself. Gakuhou distanced himself from her the whole day, to the point where the woman declared she was going on a business trip with her son. Gakuhou didn’t let Gakushuu go.

They fought and then Gakushuu ended up staying in the empty house with his cold father. That is, until Gakushuu snuck out of his room’s window. Gakuhou found him on the rooftop of the school that Ikeda went to and took him home.

After that day, Gakushuu was obedient with his father’s wishes. Gakuhou knew what he was thinking. _One day, I’ll beat my father. I’ll make sure that he will beg for my company._

Gakushuu was his son alright. He eventually started retaliating by expressing his feelings. Gakushuu had changed too. He no longer knew the calculus he learned as a toddler, perhaps because of his grief for Ikeda. Gakushuu would never admit it though, so he blamed it on his “infantile amnesia”. (“Excuses,” Gakuhou thought)

As for Gakuhou, he would no longer address Gakushuu by his name, and only ever talked to him for educational purposes.

In his son’s junior high years, Gakuhou took the opportunity to become the principal of his middle school, Kunugigaoka Junior High. His “Class E” program worked wonderfully. All the other classes looked down on the “End” Class, and Class A would be the strong to crush the weak. Class E were the weak, and they didn’t deserve to be in the main building, so they were moved to the old cram school atop the remote mountain.

Gakushuu was in Class A all three years of middle school. Gakuhou expected no less. But, in the third year of middle school, everything changed.

The moon blew up. The defense ministry came to him with a yellow octopus. Gakuhou was curious, so he let it teach Class E.

That was a big mistake.

Class E greatly improved that year, to the point that Gakuhou feared that they would ruin his perfect philosophy. Even his own son became suspicious, for he could not tell him of the national secret currently teaching on the small building on the mountain behind the school. Gakushuu swore that he would topple his father’s system and then keep him on a short leash. Gakuhou told him that he planned to keep Gakushuu as a corporate slave forever.

The whole year, Class E just got better. First the baseball game, then the midterms. The sports festival, the culture festival, Class E was getting closer and closer to Class A. This was a problem. Class E are the weak. They were below the strong. How could they even come close to the top?

Gakuhou had let Gakshuu lead, but his son’s time was over. He would lead the strong to victory himself.

Finals were over, and Gakuhou stared at the results in disbelief. Number one was…

…Karma Akabane…

The closest person to a rival to his son. A kid, from the “End” class, _beat_ him?

Class A lost. Class E won. His students, the strong, said straight to him “If you are disappointed, send us to Class E. We think that we would improve better there.”

“That is their answer,” Gakushuu said to his father.

Gakuhou _glitched_.

Before he knew what was happening, he had already backhanded his son across the classroom. Ren, Gakushuu’s friend, had left with Gakushuu, probably to go to the nurse’s office. The rest of the students followed.

Both strong and weak left him.

He walked up the mountain located behind the school. He unleashed his master plan. Gakuhou was sure it would work.

He failed that too. He made a realization. _What have I been doing all these years?_ He didn’t know anymore. With a smile, he walked back to the main building, thinking on how to face his son.

That was when he spotted Gakushuu on the roof. He rushed up there to see the sight laid out in front of him now.

He had no idea how his life got to this point. Well, maybe he had a little bit of an idea, but right now, all he could think about was his fifteen-year-old son, currently leaning on the fence of the roof of the school, his face painted with a sad smile. Surely he would tell him what was happening, right?

“Board Chairman, sir,” Gakushuu said. “Do you know who I am? Am I your son or your toy?” The strawberry blonde reached up and gently touched the bandage on his right cheek. Gakuhou internally winced, remembering the events of earlier in the day.

“Gakushuu, I-“

He was cut off by the smirk suddenly brandishing his son’s face. His only son. “I’m not Gakushuu, sensei…”

Gakuhou’s eyes widened, for he could not hide his feelings this time.

“Ikeda?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2! Thanks to all the kudos and comments, I was able to finish chapter 2 much quicker than I expected, so thank you all. This is an explanation of chapter 1 and hopefully wrap up the story.

“Asano-sensei!”

The three children ran up the mountain to see their cram school teacher, one that Ikeda looked up to like his own father. Those years were fun. It was fun, but now, he was sad to leave them behind.

It ended so quickly that day.

“Hey, sensei, how are you doing?” Ikeda asked. Ikeda knew what he was going to do, but his former mentor had no idea. It was over so quick and Ikeda saw his life, no, it was mostly memories of those three years, flash before his eyes.

***

Gakuhou was terrified. “Ikeda?” he tried to stay calm, but he was obviously showing his weakness. “What are you doing here? Gakushuu, this isn’t a trick, right?” Gakushuu – no – Ikeda kept smiling. “Wow! That’s the first time you’ve said his name in years. No, this isn’t a trick, sensei. I really am Ikeda.” Ikeda was so amused at the horrified look on Gakuhou’s face. “What happened to Gakushuu?” he asked, trying hard to keep his voice steady. Just when he was about to apologize to his son, he learnt that maybe it wasn’t his son all along.

“I’ll tell you what happened. That day, it was me who was supposed to die.” His tone was almost angry. “No, _Gakushuu_ was the one who died that day.”

***

Ikeda blinked. _Where am I? Oh yeah, I died. Wait, isn’t that-_

“Hello, Ikeda!” A bright, violet-eyed kid greeted him. “Gakushuu?” Ikeda said _. Wait, why is he here? Does that mean-_

The boy shook his head “No, no, I’m not dead!” Then he mumbled, “Yet…” He shook his head again and said “I’m here to bring you back.”

“How?” Ikeda said sadly, looking down at the floor. “I don’t want to go back anyways. It’s not like the whole world would change.”

Gakushuu looked at the boy. “Everything changes after this moment.”

Startled at the sudden maturity in the little seven-year-old’s words, Ikeda quickly lifted his head. Gakushuu’s eyes were no longer the warm violet of a sunset, but a cold dark purplish color, like the color of a swollen bruise.

“Father cares about you. You’re his whole world. I’m sure you’re more of a son to him than I am right now. I ran from home to come see you. You’re my big brother after all. Father wouldn’t notice me anyways.” Gakushuu said. “Everything changes after this moment, and I can’t do anything. But, you can. If you don’t believe me, then I will show you. You’ve always wanted to be his son, so now you can!

“But I need you to do me a favor, okay? When you have truly lost, come back to me.”

Ikeda blinked and suddenly he was on the rooftop in the same position as earlier. Except…

He was smaller?

Looking down at himself he realized that he had the body of a seven-year-old. _What’s going on?_

“Gakushuu.”

Ikeda whirled his head around to look at Gakuhou straight in the eyes. “What is it, sir?” Gakuhou kept staring. “Go home.”

 _Wait, does Sensei think I’m Gakushuu? Maybe I shouldn’t have called him sir…_ But, Gakuhou didn’t care that his son suddenly changed. In fact, maybe in some corner of his mind, he appreciated his son’s professional distance.

Ikeda found out a lot of thing about Gakushuu that he never knew before, especially about the expectations the cold man that he used to call his second father had for Gakushuu. Little Gakushuu was enrolled in practically every extra-curricular activity possible, per his father’s wishes. Ikeda always wondered how Gakushuu could keep up. He was way more amazing than what Ikeda had given him credit for. He also wondered a lot about what he was meant to change.

Now, Ikeda wasn’t a genius. But, he was smart enough to learn quickly because of the teachings of Gakuhou. He was afraid that Gakuhou would find out, but he had no idea why he was afraid in the first place, maybe because he was an imposter and would never be the man’s true son, or maybe because of the sudden change from the tone he used when he was “Rikuto Ikeda”. At first, he kept quiet, not wanting to draw suspicions as he got used to his surroundings. He was thankful for the internet for learning things Gakushuu should have already, even though he couldn’t quite perfect calculus so early, hoping Gakuhou wasn’t planning to quiz him. Then, he started to come out, to adapt as if he were Gakshuu his whole life.

When the moon blew up, he was speechless.

Gakuhou changed again. He was sly, and Gakushuu – Ikeda – kept an eye on his every move. Being the leader of Class A while pretending to be Gakushuu was hard, but he managed. Gakuhou never treated Ikeda like he treated Gakushuu now. He was cold to who he thought was his biological son, pushing him harder and harder towards the edge.

Eventually, he knew he was going to fall over.

In the finals, the “perfect” ideology Principal Asano had carefully crafted crumbled. Karma Akabane had won. (Which Ikeda thought was ironic, since his name was literally “Karma”.)

Then, his father backhanded him across the classroom. Ikeda saw his face “glitch”. It was as if the world was ending for him, and for some reason, that thought had brought a smile to the boy’s face. “It looks like you glitched. Finally, I see your parental side.”

After that, Ren helped him get to then nurses office, where Ikeda saw Gakuhou climbing the Class E Mountain. He smiled a bit, remembering all those mornings where he was the one racing up the mountain with Nakai and Mori, and how it will never be the same again.

A while later he saw Gakuhou walking away from the old classroom with a smile of acceptance.

Ikeda wondered if he had succeeded in changing Gakuhou yet. He suddenly stood up, remembering his last talk with Gakushuu.

_“When you truly lose, come back to me.”_

Surely, he meant this moment, right? His father had lost against Class E, and he had hit Gakushuu for the first time ever. He left the nurses office after writing a quick “Thank you” note to her and started climbing the stairs. Gakushuu really was amazing if he foresaw this eight years ago.

When he reached the roof, he leaned against the bars, the cold wind ruffling the strawberry locks that technically weren’t his. He teared up a bit, remembering how much warmth he felt around his sensei. He had no idea how much time passed before Gakuhou opened the door and Ikeda turned around to face the man that he used to love like family.

In that moment, he saw the teenage Gakushuu that never existed, sitting on the edge of the rooftop railing, waving to him, whether as a hello or goodbye, he was never able to figure out.

***

“Father, I beat you,” Gakushuu said with a smirk. The genius had just done yet another amazing feat. The man chuckled.

“Good job, Gakushuu, Ikeda. And…

“Goodbye.”

He stared into the cold violet eyes of his former son.

Gakuhou has one question that doesn’t have a true answer anymore.

“What lies in those violet eyes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? Tell me what you think about my first work! If anything is confusing, let me know and I can explain as much as I can. 
> 
> Thank you SO much to SlytherinKilljoy for drawing some fanart! Check it out here: https://slashlgbtqwriter.tumblr.com/post/637532518528253952/i-drew-some-fanart-for-what-lies-in-those-violet
> 
> I'm so grateful for everyone who is here right now and for everyone who has helped me along this small, but meaningful journey~ Bye for now!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments, kudos, and constructive criticism is highly appreciated!


End file.
